


Coming Home

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crying, Crying Peter Parker, Crying Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame is going to kill me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I am a sucker for when Tony calls Peter endearments in fanfics, I'm writing this before I go numb from watching, Iron Dad, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protect Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Peter Parker makes it home to the tower after the reverse of the snap and re-unites with his Dad (cause come on)





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically shameless Iron!Dad and Spider-Son I had to write because I see the movie Thursday and I needed some fluff and Dad!Tony taking care of a frantic Peter coming home. And yes I am a sucker for when Tony calls Peter 'sweetheart' in fanfics. It's a weakness, no apologies. This is my own interpretation, that people show up in random places or from the place they disappeared. I don't explain it a lot because this fic is about the hurt/comfort. I hope ya'll enjoy I love writing Iron Dad <3

            Tony didn’t need to have the call come directly to him by the team that an anomaly had been found arriving in the compound, Friday informed him the minute the alarm went off. He was running down the hall of the Avengers tower with more strength he had felt in his legs in over a year. The minute the snap happened so did his strength, even as he had tried his damdest to survive on that ship. If Carol or Captain Marvel hadn’t came for him on that ship and rescued him in the knick of time, he would have suffocated, he had already been starving to death. But he had come to the conclusion that he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it, so why fight it, he hadn’t the strength.

            Now?

            Oh, hell yes he did, and he nearly skidded into a knee breaking fall about twice as he booked in down the long gleaming halls of his tower. He could already hear the commotion, could hear the yelling and struggling before he saw it.

            He skidded to a halt, out of breath, and trying to clear his vision from the sudden sprint. And there he was, still clad in the Iron-Spider suit, pushing at the strong hold of Captain America, probably the only other person that could hold him back. Steve was trying desperately to calm the boy down. As soon as the two of them caught sight, in a moment of calm, he could break loose from Steve’s hold and came barreling down the hallways towards Tony. Steve let him.

            He hardly had enough time before the kid was almost knocking him to the floor in a harsh and painful embrace. Before long he was sobbing uncontrollably it had busted out him like a punch. It was an instinct Tony didn’t think he possessed but he tangled his fingers in Peter’s dirty, dust filled locks and secured him to his chest, allowing him to hide his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. He was back, dear God, he was back.

            From there it was a loud barrage of ‘I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, I’m sorry!’ Tony himself almost lost it, a sob of his own hitching in his chest, he moved to the floor, pulling the kid into his lap and simply held on.

            “Nothing to be sorry for kiddo, not one fucking thing.” At this point he knew he himself was crying and part of the team was all around him but he didn’t care. Cause he could bet he knew what they were thinking ‘oh here is the famous Tony Stark holding some kid as they both cry like babies’. Well, maybe not Steve. No, not Steve.

            Even as he tried to assure Peter that everything was fine that he didn’t need to apologize Peter continued to lament and before long Tony’s shirt was soaked. Tony ran his hand up and down the kid’s back but was only met with the suit. He knew the more flexible lie underneath so he felt safe enough to command F.R.I.D.A.Y to remove Iron Spider. When Peter went limp he looked up to lock eyes with a very worried Bruce Banner. He turned his cheek back to Peter’s temple to speak close to his ear.

            As Bruce waited anxiously Tony knew he had to get them off the floor. “Okay sweetheart, up, up, up,” he said after a few measured minutes of calm nothings. “It’s okay, you’re okay now, but we need to get you to a bed. You need checkin’ out…” he began. “The other people that…”

            Peter cut him off swiftly, “Oh Mr. Stark…it was so dark there, could hear other people,” he gulped loudly, damn near hyperventilating, “I could hear other people…b-but I was alone…for so long I was alone…oh God, oh God, oh God...”

            Tony, against his back’s objections, lifted the young man under his knees and one hand behind his back, “I know, I know you did I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

            “No, no, can’t, don’t wanna go back!” Peter cried deliriously, his grip tightening as Tony swooped him up into his arms. The kid was light, too light, impossibly light, he didn’t know if it were from being in the void or the ‘darkness’ as others had called it. He didn’t know if it were simply his super powers making him light but powerful, but Tony knew one thing, he could lift the vigilante up with ease. One of the first things that came to mind was just how much pizza he was gonna feed this kid as soon as possible.

            He situated him carefully in his arms, “No bud, you’re not going back, ever, it’s over, everything is over you’re home. Everyone’s back.” Tony was working on adrenaline, that much he knew, that was why he was able to lift the kid up from the floor. Because he was exhausted, so much so his teammates had been nagging him endlessly for weeks to slow down. But once they’d found the solution, the inevitable battle that had come and gone, they were retrieving people all over the world. All he could figure at this point was this was the work of both Dr. Strange and female Cap, Peter must have broken loose to get into the tower. Get to Tony.

            The last three years had almost killed him, almost killed Pepper but she got out while she could. He didn’t blame her and he never would. May had tried to convince him that at some point they had to let people go, let Peter go. Tony couldn’t. Those last words Peter spoke, begging, they kept him up nearly every night of the week.

            Peter was sobbing himself near sick by the time they got to the tower’s med bay. Steve was close on his heels that much he knew, he could hear his careful, calculating steps. He was staying close by but not too much. Which Tony appreciated, Steve seemed to be the only one on the returning team, besides Clint, to understand. Their relationship wasn’t perfect by any means, but Tony wasn’t sure what he would have done without him around all this time.

            “Okay Pete, okay, shhhh, we’re gonna get you checked out. You need to breathe.”

            Some people came back severely malnutrition, everyone who had returned talked about this endless realm of darkness where it was almost nonexistence. Which was a terrifying thought. And here was just a kid experiencing this, he hated to think of anyone younger going through it.

            He set him to the bed, but the kid was latched like a koala, his arms wrapped painfully around Tony’s shoulders. So much so Tony was forced to just sit on the large med bed with his intern on his lap, this wasn’t the first patient from their team that they’d taken care of and by this time Bruce had it down to an art, the panic, the nutrients, the PTSD, everything. The only thing was that Peter only knew of Bruce, he didn’t KNOW Bruce. That could pose a problem, at best Peter hated the doctor.

            So when Bruce came near, trying to get Peter to pry his fists from Tony’s shirt, the kid only started screaming loudly. “Don’t take me, please don’t…don’t…don’t let go, don’t let me go, please, please!”

            That gave Peter the moment he needed to wrap his arms around Tony’s midsection “Okay, Bruce, just give us a sec, let him tire himself out.”

            Once Bruce let go, Peter nearly knocked him over again, he wasn’t even sure if Peter could hear him at this point. So he laid back onto the stiff mattress and pulled the kid with him, trying to mimic all those times Peter had rough days at school or patrols that were deemed failures, or painful in general. They always got together on Friday’s to tinker in the lab and by evening it was their movie night. The kid would talk his head off until he talked himself out completely and soon enough, he would inevitably crash out against Tony in front of the television arms wrapped securely around his mentor. And from there it just became a thing, something he recognized as soon as Peter would walk in the door bad days equaled need for affection. The 15 year old grew on him and after the snap, he hadn’t realized how much he should have been cherishing those moments of what it would be like to have a son.

            “Peter, kiddie, can you hear me? You need to breathe, you don’t wanna pass out do you?” he swallowed down his own tears, hearing himself speak like a Dad might. Not any Dad he knew. “I need to see you. I really need to be able to see you.” he continued to stroke up and down Peter’s back, wishing he could get this damn suit off. His wandering hand found its way into his hair, and like turning off a light, Peter’s cries stuttered a little and then morphed into hiccoughing. Playing with Peter’s hair he had found out pretty quick was a surefire way of calming him down during panic. After the Vulture panic attacks were a very real thing Tony learned to help him through.

            Peter slowly pushed away from Tony’s chest, looking half blind for a moment, blinking rapidly as tears fell, his curls even more unruly from perspiration on his brow. Tony only knew that as he pressed his lips there. He pulled them a little further up on the bed and took Peter’s chin in one hand. “There you are,” he smiled, and he knew there were tears in his own eyes, how could he help it?

            “Tony?” Peter gulped, “Is really you?”

            “Sure is Spider-baby, you have no idea how much I missed those puppy dog eyes,” he forced a smile and swiped one thumb under said brown eyes.

            Peter only groaned and slumped forward like a tired two-year-old against his chest with a thump, “So scared…s’scared…”

            Yup, exhaustion was catching up quick, that was the second thing, those that returned quite often suffered from severe fatigue and most of all confusion. Super-powered up teens were not exempt. That caused his own fear to trill, he didn’t want to see the kid asleep, looking dead, anything close.

            Tony closed his eyes and held him closer. “I know you’re scared but you trust me, right? Huh?”

            “Yeah, a’course I do,” Peter slurred and only snuggled further, moving his face up so it was smooshed into the crook of his neck.

            Tony situated them a little more comfortably. “So, what we’re gonna do is let Brucie check you out real quick and you can take a little nap.” he locked his hold a little tighter when Peter flinched violently, “Before you ask, no, I’m not leaving your side. Got it? I’ll be right here the whole time.”

            “O-okay,” he trembled, and if there were any other time that this kid sounded like a little kid he’d ‘ooh and aww’ this just made him want weep all over again.

            He pressed another firm kiss to his forehead and gestured Bruce over.

            “Hey, buddy, I’m Dr. Banner,” Bruce said kindly, placing a hand on the crook of Peter’s elbow, “Can you lie back for me? Tony’s staying right here…”

            The two men were able to wrangle the teen to at least expose his face and lay farther back on the bed, “Good boy, you’re doing so great,” Tony murmured, “See not scary at all.”

            Bruce flashed a small light in Peter’s eyes only briefly and the kid flinched away, “Sorry, I know about your heightened senses I don’t do it again. F.R.I.D.A.Y did a scan and gave me a run-down on your anatomy, so just checking your sensory response.” he cleared his throat softly, one thing about Bruce he was everything that was gentle and Tony couldn’t be more thankful. “Peter, I need to get your suit off you is that okay?”

            Peter’s shaking hand hovered over the spider logo on his chest, “I-I guess so…what’re you gonna do?” he was becoming a tiny bit lucid, although his speech was slurred but the suit slumped down revealing his upper torso as he did as asked.

            “Might need an IV kiddo,” Bruce soothed, pulling the suit down past one set of fingers to clear his arm, “You’re dehydrated and I’m gonna give you something to kind of calm you down, all this stuff is fit for enhanced people like you. You just get some rest and you’ll be good as new.”

            Peter began to squirm as soon Bruce prepped the bag. “D’nt wanna go to sleep though” he finally snapped, some underlying anger and defiance there. “I’ll go to sleep’ll be a dream can’t go to sleep…”

            “Just hold tight. It’ll be real quick and you’ll feel a helluva lot more calm.” Tony took a breath and hoped.

            “Medicine first,” Bruce replied, already prepping a needle, “This will only calm you down I promise.”

            “But I don’t know you,” Peter suddenly sobbed once more.

            “But you know me,” Tony interrupted, running fingers through his unruly hair, scratching his scalp as he went. “Just a stick and then maybe you can listen to me a little better.” he held Peter tighter, his limbs had lost a lot of their strength from the struggle in the hallway and it made it easier for Tony to hold him still.

            “No,” Peter softly howled, face planting back against Tony but it gave Bruce the opportunity to swab and inject. It caused Peter to yelp but the fight was out of him and his cries returned, weakly and muffled into Tony’s shirt.

            “Right here, I’m right here,” Tony assured, rocking him back and forth without even thinking. From there he calmed enough for Bruce to finish his work and was soon pulling a blanket up over Peter as he trembled with the spent flow of adrenaline, “See? Not bad at all, we can get you more comfy.”

            For only a second Tony thought he’d succumb to sleep, but he was wrong.

            “Where’d you go M’st Stark…looked everywhere for you there…” his cries were small gasps now as his eyes drooped open and closed, but it was the first time he’d willingly turned his head up at the inventor.

            “I know,” Tony bit the inside of lips until he was sure there was blood, “I would have done anything to be there with you sweetheart, but it picked at random and I ended up stuck on Titan. But I have used every breath I have to get you back, and you’re here. You’re not going anywhere and you’re safe.”

            Peter’s bottom lip trembled but he nodded, his eyes fluttering, “Kay…really tired…”

            Finally Tony slumped to the bed as well, “You and me both, kid.” he slid them down enough to where Peter was lying comfortably on his side. Tony fixed his arm so the IV stayed in place. “Why don’t you and I take a nap, huh?”

            “Think I’d like that…like when we s’watch movies like before,” he was like an infant fighting sleep. “Will I wake up…you be here…”

            He wasn’t sure if it was a question or not but he took it. “There isn’t anyone that could move me right now, not if they valued their life.”

            And then the kid was out.

            “Wouldn’t be a bad idea for you too, Tony,” Bruce was at their sides again a frown on his face and like he’d done Peter squeezed Tony’s arm in assurance, “You’ve been running ragged for weeks now.”

            “Heard what I said Brucie. I ain’t leaving and don’t go getting Cap involved either. You know how he mother-hens.” Despite his objections, his own eyes began to sag with a sense of relief he wasn’t sure had ever existed. Not even when he was rescued in the desert and Rhodey found him crawling in the sand.

            “Didn’t say I was going to.” He heard Bruce say softly and then a blanket was being draped over both of them and a pillow propped behind Tony’s head. The bed was elevated to the right setting. Then the lights were lowered and that increased the want to sleep, creating such an atmosphere made it seem against his will. Peter shuddered more evenly and moaned, his fingers clenching and unclenching the bunched-up part of Tony’s shirt he had in his fists, fully falling off to sleep as well.

            “Welcome home Spider-baby,” Tony sighed deeply and every muscle in his body relaxed.

            And finally, nothing else in the world mattered, the inventor and his mentor found rest.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Hope you liked it! You might need it this weekend!


End file.
